Can't Fight the Moonlight
by 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1
Summary: Luna and Kit Morrow didn't know what to expect when they moved to Forks. It certainly wasn't falling in love. With Werewolves.Their lives change forever. J/OC P/OC postBD Jake never imprinted on Nessie and Paul didn't on Rachel. AU T for language
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! So I'm a bit stuck with my other story I'm working on so I decided to go ahead and start the one me and my friend are working on. So I hope whoever reads it will enjoy it! _

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except for the Ocs who belong to Kayla Dempewolf and Kaylie Stroud**

Prologue

_Luna's POV_

As I felt the spasms of pain and crunch of bones flow through me like the blood in my veins I can only think of one thing. Kit. Where is she? Does she feel what's happening to me? Is it happening to her? Everything is so fucked. Just the other day I was sitting with the most fuck-awesome and sweetest guy ever. Falling in love. And now this. Screaming my lungs out and dragging my nails on the floor. I just wish I could be with Kit. Where is she?


	2. New Home

_So here is chapter one! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. It and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The OCs belong to Kayla Dempewolf and Kaylie Stroud**

New Home

_Third Person POV_

Rain. Clouds. Hell. That's all Kit and Luna saw as they sat in the backseat of their dad's beat up 1986 Ford pick up. They had just arrived in the town of Forks, Washington. Their new home. They drove by men in hunting gear and old shops. Plenty of trees spread out as well. Luna looked at Kit and gestured shooting a gun to her head. Kit chuckled silently and shook her head as she went through her iPod. She wasn't thrilled about the move either but didn't show it in a vulgar way like her twin.

Twins they were but they were almost complete opposites. For starters they were fraternal. The only thing exactly alike in them was their father's greenish, blue eyes and their facial structures. But everything else was different. Luna had straight reddish brown hair, the color of her mother's, that went to her shoulders. She had added silver and purple streaks much to her mothers disapproval. Kit had wavy brunette hair, the same color of her father's, that was an inch or two shorter than Luna's.

Luna enjoyed drawing and reading. Kit enjoyed writing and music. Luna favored darker colors and Kit lighter. Luna headed more toward grunge and Kit headed more toward the sporty prep. Luna cursed like a sailor and Kit kept a clean mouth unless angered.

But none of their differences mattered to them. They were closer to each other then they were to anyone else. They had proved that fact the night of their 13th birthday when they cut their palms to unite in a pact. They would stick together no matter what.

"We're here girls." Matt Morrow, their father, smiled at them from the mirror.

"Joy." was all Luna replied.

"Ditto." was Kit's response.

They got out of the truck as the moving truck pulled up behind them.

"Now girls you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Nellie, their mother, said as she got out of the passenger seat. Her red curls bounced and she smiled her warm smile. "You might like it here if you gave it a chance."

Luna rolled her eyes and pulled her bag out of the back of the truck and trudged up the porch and into the house.

Kit stared at the Victorian styled two story house. She sighed and grabbed her bag and followed her sister.

A reddish brown wolf flew against a tree, cracking it in half, and landed on the ground. It jumped back on it's feet and growled at the silver wolf in front of it.

The silver wolf showed it's teeth like it was grinning and wagged it's tail in anticipation.

The other wolf lunged and tackled the silver wolf to the ground. In a mess of fur the wolves snapped and yelped at each other. Finally the red wolf laid on it's side glaring at the silver wolf who stood victor over it. Breathing heavily the silver wolf winked and walked away. As it walked bones cracked and muscles stretched as it shifted to a young man. He grabbed a pair of shorts that hung on a tree branch and slipped them on. He looked over at the red wolf who was standing up. He smirked.

"Come on Jakey, you can do better than that."

The red wolf shifted like the other one and turned into another young man about a year younger than the first. He grabbed his shorts and put them on as her narrowed his eyes.

"You cheated Paul. You attacked me from behind."

Paul laughed.

"Well blood suckers would do just that man."

Jake rolled his eyes and walked up a trail that led to his house. Paul followed behind.

"When Sam said to train I didn't think he meant surprise attacks." Jake said as he went through his front door and grabbed a coke from his fridge. Paul laid lazily on the couch.

"Sam didn't specify what kind of training."

"Of course I got paired up with you." Jake chugged his coke and threw the can away.

"Of course." Paul grinned and sat up. His face turned serious. "So seriously...what's wrong? You seem distracted."

Jake stared at the floor and shrugged.

"I'm fine really."

Jake's shifted to the window and hardened.

"It's about Bella isn't it? About her marrying that leech and even having a kid with him."

Jake didn't answer him.

"And how Sam didn't even order an attack on them for one changing a human and two having some vampire spawn. Am I right?"

Jake growled and went to his room and slammed the door.

"Guess I was..." Paul sighed and walked out the front door.

_Kit's POV_

I laid on my bed with my arms behind my head and stared at my ceiling. I was exhausted. I had spent all day unpacking my room and got it done. And now it's exactly as I want it I might add. Every once in a while I can hear a profanity come from Luna's room. Obviously Luna wasn't as quick to getting it done. I laughed silently. Luna has always been that way.

I sighed heavily and sat up. Now what should I do? Not go downstairs and have to deal with my parents making me help unpack the rest of the house. I decided to just grab my iPod. I stuck my headphones in and turned the volume up loud. I laid on my bed and sang along. Luna might get pissed but who cares.

I had a feeling in my gut and sat up. I paused the song and took out my headphones and listened. Aside from Luna's swearing and the hammering from downstairs I heard rustling outside. It wasn't windy so I stood up and went to my window. It was now dark out so I could only see the outline of trees and shadows. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw glowing yellow eyes. But when I looked there was nothing there.

"Strange..." I closed my curtains and went back to my bed and my music.

Oh how I will truly hate it here.

_Alright that was the first chapter! Short but it was just pretty much introducing the main characters. I hope you enjoy and I will update soon! :D_


	3. First Day of School

_Alright here's chapter two of our Twilight fanfic! Thanks to the people who have favorited so far! Oh and yes we have decided to put the La Push boys in Forks High. Yes we know they go to the rez school in the book but to make things easier they now go to Forks. The Cullens no longer go there so everything is alright lol_

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Ocs belong to Kaylie Stroud and Kayla Dempewolf**

First Day of School

_Third Person POV_

Luna pulled into the parking lot of Forks High school. She parked and got out of her car as Kit pulled up next to her. Luna grabbed her book bag and gave kit a bored look. Kit smirked and stood next to her sister as they watched their classmates socialize in the parking lot. Luna sighed and they walked side by side to the school entrance.

"This school is so small."

Kit shrugged and went inside with Luna.

"This town is small."

"Out of all the towns we could have moved to, dad picked this shithole."

Kit nodded and they got their schedules from the office and headed to their first hour. They made an attempt to get the same classes and successfully got 5 out of the 7 periods together. They walked into their math class and handed their teacher, Mr. Rand, their slips. He gave them their books and pointed them to two seats in the back of the room. The girls sat down. Kit pulled out her lyric journal and Luna her sketchbook.

Jake, Paul and Quil came into the classroom.

"You are seriously a dumb ass Quil." Paul said as he walked passed Luna who glanced up at him then back to her drawing.

"Telling Jared that he was a shit stain on life's underwear wasn't the best thing to do." Jake added as he walked passed Kit, who looked at him and blushed as his eyes met her's. Kit quickly turned her head back to her song and Jake stood next to his desk frozen.

Seth was sitting in a desk reading a Harry Potter book. Paul shoved him out of the desk and sat down.

"Hey!"

"My desk."

Seth mumbled and took another empty desk. Quil sat in front of Seth and rubbed his head where Jared had repeatedly banged against a tree.

The bell rang and Paul looked at Jake who was still standing dumbfounded staring at Kit.

"Psst! Earth to Jacob! Sit down!"

Jake blinked at sat down. He never took his eyes off Kit. Mr. Rand started class and Luna sat annoyed at the constant bickering of the guys a couple desks away from her. She put her hood up and tried to concentrate on her drawing. Kit took notes but noticed Jake staring at her. She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Luna looked at her. Kit gestured to the direction of the guys and Luna looked. She narrowed her eyes at Jake. She grabbed an eraser from her bag and chucked it right at his head.

"Fuck off perv!"

The eraser bounced off his forehead and he blinked and looked at her.

"Miss Morrow what on earth is going on?"

Mr. Rand glared at her. Luna looked at him. He sighed and pulled out a piece of paper, wrote on it and gestured her to the front of the room. Luna rolled her eyes and gathered her things and stood up. She casted a death glare at Jake and took the note. She stormed out of the room and to the principles office. Kit sighed and put her head on her desk.

Quil, Seth and Paul were laughing hard at Jake who had an expression like he didn't know what hit him.

~Lunch~

_Kit's POV_

Wondering how much trouble Luna got in. I walked to an empty table by the window and sat down. I looked around and no one seemed to notice me.

_How polite. _I thought and sighed as I pulled out my iPod from my bag. So much for making friends. None of them seem interested. Except that guy from math...he seemed very interested. Too interested. Uncomfortably interested. Luna didn't like the way he stared at me. And once again she let her anger get the better of her. So typical.

When we were little and a kid on the playground pushed me or made fun of me Luna would lose it and start beating them with the closest object she could find. Of course she would get sent home and eventually mom and dad were forced to put her in counseling. Something Luna didn't enjoy one bit.

I quite enjoyed her anger. It was amusing and I loved having my own bodyguard. Though of course I hated when she fought because I did nothing but worry about her getting hurt or put into juvie. If something like that ever happened I don't know if I could control my own temper. I have one like Luna but am able to control it much better than her.

So I'm never in much trouble. But once again she's in the principle's office. Mom and dad are gonna be pissed.

I looked over at the entrance of the cafeteria hoping for Luna to walk through but instead I saw the boys from first hour. The one who stared at me looked around the cafeteria. He sure was hot. He had chocolate brown eyes and buff arms. Yet he had a baby face that was so beautiful. His eyes met mine once again and we stared at each other. This time he was the one who looked away. They boys sat down and started laughing loudly.

That's when Luna walked in. She had an annoyed look and stormed passed their tabled and sat across from me. I smiled at her and took out my headphones.

"So what's the verdict?"

_Luna's POV_

"Saturday school."

Why did this always happen to me? I know I was a real bitch but that bastard shouldn't have been staring at Kit like that. She's not some low class whore who would let him get in her pants just because he's a stud.

"Maybe you shouldn't have flipped out like that."

Kit pulled out a water from her bag and took a drink.

"It's in my nature."

Kit laughed and looked over at the table with the jerk offs. I sighed and looked as well. I had to admit they were all heartthrobs. With muscles and natural tans. But they also seemed like total douche bags. I looked back at Kit who had her eyes on the one who stared at her like a pedo.

"Oh my God no way. You dig him!" I had an appalled expression on my face.

Kit blushed and looked at the table.

"No I don't. Don't be a dumb ass."

I smirked.

"Uh oh. She's cussing. A little defensive are we? That only proves my point."

Kit glared at me.

"You have no point."

"Ah did I upset the little kitty?"

The bell to end lunch rang and Kit stood up.

"Piss off Luna."

She stormed out and I couldn't help but laugh. She wouldn't be mad at me for long. Though Kit was known for holding grudges. But she forgave me faster then anyone. Just the little bond we've shared since birth.

~After School~

_Third Person POV_

Jake leaned against his car as the guys messed around. He wondered why the new girl stormed out of the cafeteria like that. The new girl. How was he gonna tell the pack? He had imprinted. On some random girl that had just moved to town. And now they had a bond that couldn't be explained. A bond so strong that he would die for her. Jake let out a long breath and watched as the new girls walked to their cars. They exchanged a look and got into their cars and left.

_I can never tell her. _Jake thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Paul had Embry in a head lock and looked up at Jake.

"Cheer up man."

Jared leaned next to Jake.

"Seriously what's your problem?"

Jake glared at him.

"None of your business."

Jake got in his car and sped out of the parking lot.

That night Luna stood on the porch and smoked a cigarette. Little did she know that she was being watch. By a beast that had had an entrance in her and Kit since they came to forks.

The large wolf like creature growled in the trees and paced. Waiting for the right time to get his prey.


	4. Author's Note

Hello awesome readers to _Can't Fight the Moonlight _I'm sorry for the long wait on the next update. I

was suffering a bit of a writer's block and now I am recovering from surgery. My pills make me a bit

loopy so I am unable to use my brain to write. So please be patient. I should be up and running

possibly in January or the end of February at the latest. It just depends on how long my body takes to

recover. As for Kayliem, the co-writer to this story, she is having some family issues so she doesn't have much time to write. We thank you all for reading this story and your patience. :D u guys rock!


	5. Friends

_Hey guys! Writing a chapter earlier then I thought. Guess I had a burst of inspiration! :D I wanna thank all the readers of this story. Me and Kaylie really appreciate it! :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does...lucky woman. The OC's belong to me and Kaylie Stroud**

3. Friends

_Luna's POV_

It's already been a month since we've moved here. I can't stand it. Kit and I haven't really made any friends. I think they are all scared of us. Well me at least. I've caused 3 small fires, 4 fights and a teacher to have a mental break down. It's not my fault everyone pisses me off. Kit could make friends if it weren't for me. Yet every time I apologize she tells me its no big deal.

"Don't worry about it Luna. Why would I want to be friends with anyone here. They are all just a bunch of small town losers who don't like anything different."

"Different being us?"

She laughed and nodded.

"Your right. We are different."

We sat in the living room watching some boring sitcom since nothing was on TV. It was Saturday afternoon and we had nothing to do. Having no friends and being in the smallest of small towns didn't help.

I laid lazily on the couch and ate a chip.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

Kit sat in the loveseat and wrote in her journal.

"I don't know you tell me."

I rolled my eyes. Stretching I stood up and turned off the TV.

"Alright lets go for a little walk. Maybe to First Beach or somethin."

Kit nodded and closed her journal. She set it on the coffee table and slipped her shoes on that were next to the couch. I grabbed my jacket and handed Kit her's. We then walked out into the chilly air. Of course it was cloudy and misty but that's how it always is.

We walked a trail that went through the forest and led to First Beach. We didn't live very far from the reservation so it was a pretty short walk. We got to the beach and I picked up a pebble and skipped it across the water.

"So my dear sister. Talked to that tall, dark, and handsome fella lately?"

I wiggled my eyebrows and put my hands in my pockets as I skipped along next to her. She sighed in annoyance and kicked at the rocky shore.

"I actually did a couple times. But every time he always seems as if he wants to really tell me something but doesn't. And he still stares at me weird during class."

"He is weird. But I know how you feel. I get the same look from one of his friends."

Kit looked at me.

"You do? From who?"

"The buff angry looking one. Paul is his name I think. I think he likes to undress me with his eyes or somethin. It's kind of flattering."

I laugh and twirled a lock of hair like a little girl. Kit laughed and shook her head.

"Only you would think a guy giving u perverted looks as flattering."

I looked forward and saw said guy with his group of muscle men.

"Well speak of the devil."

Kit looked and I noticed her eyes stray over to Jacob.

"Should we talk to them?"

I shrugged.

"I saw a little shop up the hill. You talk to them all you want. Meet you back here in 15."

I jogged up the hill.

_Kit POV_

"Luna!"

I can't believe she just ditched me like that. I sighed and kept walking. I turned so I wouldn't walk right up to them. But of course I was noticed.

"Hey Kit."

Jacob had come up to me and was now walking beside me. I smiled.

"Oh hey Jacob. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Just hanging around."

I looked over and saw Paul push Seth into the water and they all started laughing. Paul then jogged off toward the shop Luna went to.

"I can see that."

Jacob looked over at them and chuckled.

"Ya they aren't the maturest of friends..."

"Oh and you are mature?"

I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Ok maybe not. But at least I don't act like a two year old."

I giggled and sat down on a log. He sat next to me.

"So I was wondering if we can be um well if we can be friends."

"I thought we were friends."

He frowned and held his hands up like he said something offensive.

"We are! I just meant friends like you know we hang out and sit with each other at lunch. All that..."

I smiled. That would be great. A friend! He smiled and his smile was so amazing. Wait why am I thinking that? I shook my head and smiled big.

"Sure! I would love to be friends with you!"

Jacob grinned,

"Awesome! So do you want to hang out with us?"

I nodded and stood up with him. We walked over to the rest of the guys.

_Luna POV_

I looked at some necklaces in the little shop that was on the reservation. It was a little mean to just leave Kit like that. But I didn't want to fuck up her chances at making friends.

I walked around the shop and heard the bell of the door jungle. I looked over and saw Paul walk in. He smiled at the cashier.

"Hey Mrs. Call."

She looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Hello Paul."

Paul went over to the cooler and grabbed a soda. He then saw me and smiled. Oh boy here we go. He walked over to me.

"Hey."

I smiled slightly.

"Hi."

"I'm Paul. Your Luna right?"

"Yep. We have math and lit together."

He smiled and I thought I felt my heart skip a beat.

"That's right. So what are you doing on the reservation?"

"Just checking it out. This town is so small there's nothing to do"

"Well how about you and me go up to Port Angeles for oh I don't know maybe dinner and a movie?"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Like a date?"

His eyes widened a bit like he was scared that I would bite his arm off.

"Just as friends. Can't two friends just go out and have fun?"

I put a finger to my chin and thought. What harm could come to it? It's just dinner and a movie. It's not like he's asking me to marry him. Though last time I went out with a guy I ended up beating the shit out of him for groping my ass. Paul seems...sweet though.

"Alright. Friends. Sounds good."

I smiled and he grinned wide.

"Great."

_So here's the start of Jake and Kit's and Luna and Paul's relationships. Will any good come to them? We shall see :D I know it's short but it's midnight and I'm tired. _


	6. A Date?

_Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy. Tried to make it longer then the last one :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Monster by Meg & Dia. The Ocs belong to me and Kaylie Stroud.**

4. A Date?

_Luna's POV_

"I have nothing to wear!"

I threw clothes out of my closet. I have so many clothes yet none of them are perfect for a date. It's ridiculous!

Kit sat on my bed working on a song she was writing.

"Just pick out some of my clothes."

I walked out of my closet and went to my dresser and started dumping the drawers out.

"But you're clothes are too...colorful and girly."

I made a face and held a shirt up to my chest. Kit raised an eyebrow at me.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"For me it is."

Kit sighed and grabbed a dark blue halter top from my floor and a black short skirt. She threw them at me and smiled proudly.

"Wear that."

I examined the clothes then grinned.

"I gotta admit sis, you're a genius."

"Of course I am."

I slipped out of my t-shirt and jeans and put on the skirt and top.

"So what about you and Jacob? You two gonna hang out?"

"Not on an official date like you and Paul."

Kit smirked and I glared at her.

"It's not a date. We are two friends hanging out."

"Then why are you freaking out about what to wear?"

I laced my black boots and sighed.

"I don't know maybe I want it to be a date."

Kit smiled and hopped off my bed.

"Well good luck. Keep your legs closed."

I threw a pillow at her but she had already ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes and laid on my bed.

_Kit POV_

I had a smile on my face as I walked into the kitchen. Luna on a date. It's a miracle. This could be good for her and hopefully she won't scare him away.

I grabbed a pop from the fridge and leaned against the counter. I opened it and took a sip. Dad walked in and started making coffee. He looked so worn out.

"Hey dad. Are you doing ok?"

He smiled and leaned on the counter next to me.

"Ya. I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep. There have been a lot of patients in the emergency room. All attacked by a wolf."

The reason we moved here was because dad got a promotion at the hospital here.

"All of them were attacked by a wolf?"

"So they say. Maybe there's a rogue wolf out there. But I've been pulling some all nighters at the hospital. Along with Dr. Cullen. Gotta tell ya he's a real nice guy. And he handles this hard work really good."

He smiled and kissed my head then left the room. I drank my pop and stared at the floor. A rogue wolf attacking people? That doesn't sound good at all.

_Luna POV_

It was about 5 minutes before the time Paul said he would come to pick me up. I fixed my make-up in front of the mirror in the living room. Mom sat on the couch typing up catalogs on her laptop for the bakery she opened in town. She looked at me with a disapproving look.

"You know I really shouldn't let you go out tonight after all the stuff you've pulled at school."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on mom. I served all of my detentions for them."

"I know. But you always find a way to cause trouble."

I turned and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry mom. I promise to tone it down."

She laughed.

"Well I guess that's the best I can hope for now. Promise me you won't do anything stupid tonight."

"Oh mom you know I'm not like that. I'm still a virgin for fuck's sake!"

She shook her head and went back to her work. I grinned as I heard a horn honk. I grabbed my jacket as Kit came into the room and sat on the armchair.

"Have fun sis!"

"See you later."

I ran out the door and down the driveway. Paul stood holding the passenger door open for me. His eyes roamed my body as I approached and I smirked.

"You look...amazing, gorgeous..."

I laughed.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

He wore a dark blue t-shirt under a black leather jacket. He had on black jeans and black boots. He sure was something to look at.

I climbed into the truck and he helped me then closed my door. He went around and got in the drivers side. He put it in gear and drove down the road.

I recognized the song playing and smiled.

"You like Meg & Dia?"

He grinned and I hummed along to Monster.

"Ya they are one of the only girl bands I like. The lead singer just has a unique voice."

I nodded and looked out my window at the trees flying by.

A little bit later he pulled up in front of the movie theater. He got out and went around to open my door and help me out. I smiled and we walked up to the counter and got our tickets.

We were seeing some new horror movie about a couple who's being haunted by a ghost. So the boyfriend buys a camera because you know that will solve everything.

I laughed pretty much through the entire movie. It was good but not that scary. About halfway I laid my head on Paul's shoulder. He was so warm. Actually he was burning. Like he had a high fever. It was strange yet nice.

After the movie we walked down the street to a Mexican restaurant. The pretty blonde hostess grinned at Paul and I narrowed my eyes. Am I seriously jealous? This is just a friendly outing after all.

She showed us to our table and gave us menus.

"Your waiter will be right with you."

She winked at Paul the walked away. I rolled my eyes and read the menu.

"So what did you think of the movie?"

I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Not so scary but it was ok I guess. Did you like it."

He smiled and nodded.

"Ya I liked it."

He had some intense brown eyes. They were like a light brown but dark in a way. Like he was hiding some anger. Holding it down. I took chances to peek from my menu at his face. He was so good looking I couldn't help but stare. And when he smiled I couldn't help but smile right back. My eyes wandered to his chest and the large muscles that formed it. He was really buff. Not in a gross body builder way but in a way that showed he could kick anybody's ass. The tan of his skin just made the muscles better and I wanted to touch him but held back.

The waiter came and we ordered our drinks. I sat my menu down and he was staring at me. Always staring.

_Third Person POV_

Paul stared at Luna. He couldn't help it. Everything about her was perfect. Her green blue eyes and her long hair made her pale face look like the face of a goddess. Her body was indescribable. She wasn't too skinny yet she wasn't anywhere near fat. She was soft and healthy. Her chest made it hard for Paul to keep his eyes on her face. But not to hard. Because her face was the best part about her. When he saw that face his whole life changed. He had imprinted. Every aspect of his life was now focused on her. But he couldn't tell her. He knew he had to some day but he couldn't build up the courage to do it.

So for now he would just use every chance he could to spend time with her and get to know her. She could get to know him and one day he'd tell her. Hopefully she'll be ok with it and they can be perfect like Emily and Sam or Jared and Kim. Hopefully.

"So what made you and you're family move here."

"Well my dad is a doctor and he got promoted to another hospital. Well it happened to be the one in Forks. And here we are."

She smiled and Paul almost got dizzy from the beauty of it.

"Well was the move a good thing?"

She frowned and stared at the table.

"I didn't want to move. Neither did my sister. So hell no it wasn't good. But it seems to be getting a tad bit better."

Her face lifted as she smiled a small smile.

The waitress brought the drinks and took their orders. After she left Luna rested her head on her hands and stared at Paul.

"So tell me about yourself. How long have you lived in Forks?"

"Since I was born."

"Well that sucks."

She laughed and he chuckled along with her.

"It kind of does. Forks is kind of a shithole place to live in. Nothing to do. I've always wanted to move to the city."

"The city is ok. I was born and raised in New York."

"Really? How was that?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her pop.

"It was noisy."

Paul smiled.

"Well its nice and quiet here."

"Tell me about it. Too fucking quiet."

They laughed and the rest of the dinner was that. Them getting to know each other. Smiles and staring.

When they were done eating, Paul paid and they went out into the light rain. Luna put her hood up and they jogged to the truck. Paul helped her in and got in himself and drove to Forks.

He pulled up in front of her house and they sat there silent. Luna nervously fiddled with her skirt and smiled at him.

"That was fun. Thank you. For taking me."

Paul grinned.

"Lets do it again sometime."

Luna nodded.

"Yes. Lets."

Paul stared at her then leaned towards her. Luna smiled and leaned towards him. His lips touched hers and Luna felt herself melt into him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together and Luna ran her fingers through his hair.

After about a minute they broke the kiss. Both were breathing heavy as they stared at each other.

"Just as friends?"

Luna said out of breath.

Paul chuckled.

"Ok maybe the friends thing wasn't the right way to put it."

Luna laughed and kissed him again. She then put her hood up and opened the door. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and she hopped out of the truck and ran up to the porch. She watched as Paul pulled away from the house and drove down the street.

Luna grinned and went inside.

That kiss altered the course of Luna's life. It completed the bond her and Paul now and forever will share.

_-Sigh of relief- I don't know if it's just me but that chapter felt really long. Yay! The start of Paul and Luna's relationship. Will any good happen to them? Of course not! Having bad things happen to happy couples adds drama! The next chapter will be forming more of Kit and Jake's relationship. Then once we get the relationships going the real plot will start to take shape. So stay tuned! It's just the beginning :D_


	7. Something More

_Here's another chapter! _

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. We do own the OC's however.**

Something More

_Third Person_

Kit stretched as she sat down at the island in her kitchen, fully dressed. Nellie came into the kitchen and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning Kitrina. Did you sleep good last night hun?"

Kit shrugged and checked her phone.

"I guess. Except Luna wouldn't let me go to bed because she kept going on about her date and how amazing Paul is."

Kit rolled her eyes and Nellie laughed.

"She doesn't get many boyfriends Kit. Most of them are scared of her."

Kit's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mom! How could you say that about your own daughter!"

Nellie laughed.

"Oh you know it's true. I love your sister to death but she has quite the temper and you know it."

Nellie made some coffee and turned the machine on. She walked over to the pantry and got some bread. Kit texted away on her phone and Luna came into the kitchen smiling at her phone. Kit looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess. Paul?"

Luna looked at her sister and nodded then went and sat next to her.

"The first message he sent said "Good morning beautiful""

Luna grinned and Kit stared at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister? The Luna I know doesn't get all whipped over a boy like this."

"Oh I'm still here stop acting like a little bitch."

Luna pinched her arm and Kit shouted in pain. Luna laughed and jumped off her stool and ran out into the hall. The front door opened and closed and Kit sighed.

"Well mom I guess we're leaving."

Nellie smiled as she drank her coffee and Kit kissed her cheek then followed Luna out the door.

_Kit's POV_

We pulled into the parking lot and Luna turned off the car and got out. I gathered my things. Luna looked around eagerly and I wanted to gag. I wish she'd go back to being the one guys were into but were to terrified to try anything with. In our other school I had the boyfriends. Luna had her few freaks. This one is actually normal.

This whole boyfriend thing is making her weird. She's never been like this with other boyfriends. I kinda like her better as the bitchy "Don't fuck with me" Luna.

Paul pulled up a couple of spots from us and Luna smiled big. I gotta admit I've never seen her this happy. I smiled slightly and Paul got out of his truck and walked up to us.

He grinned and hugged Luna tightly then kissed her.

Something about the two of them together seemed...right. When they pulled away Luna's eyes were shining and she was blushing.

Paul didn't let go of her waste. "Good morning. How was the rest of your weekend?"

He looked at Luna with such intensity it was weird. He looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Luna shrugged. "Ok I guess. Worked on homework and Kit did my hair."

I grinned at the memory of Luna's shocked face as I held the mirror in front of her with her Snooki bump.

"Ya I'm the best when it comes to hair."

Paul chuckled and intertwined his fingers with Luna's.

I looked as Jake pulled into a parking spot. I smiled wide and waved at him. He waved back and got out of the car. He walked over two us and looked and Paul then at his hand which held Luna's. His gaze then rested on me and his eyes lit up.

"Hey Kit! How was your weekend?"

"Oh a blast! Got to hear Luna go on and on about her date."

Luna gave me the finger then her and Paul walked towards the school. I laughed and looked back at Jake. He had an amused look on his face as he watched Paul and Luna walk away.

"I think they are perfect for each other."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well your sister obviously has a temper. Well Paul is the exact same way. He gets ticked at the littlest things."

He chucked and took my bag for me and we started walking.

"Well then I guess it's not so bad for Luna to have a boyfriend."

He looked at me in question.

"Why would it be bad?"

"Well Luna doesn't attract the best kind of guys. They are usually complete weirdos who end up hurting her in some way."

"Paul's not like that. Trust me he wouldn't do anything to hurt Luna."

I pursed my lips.

"I believe you. That's the thing. He looks at Luna so weird. It's kinda creepy. Yet it's the kind of look that says he would do anything for her."

Jake sorta had a nervous look. It was a look like he wants to tell me something big but is holding it back.

"Well we should get to class."

I looked at him and tried to decipher the look but it was gone. So I just nodded and we headed to first hour.

_Third POV_

A man sat in a tree that was at the edge of the parking lot of Forks High school. He was surrounded by other trees so no one would be able to see him. He watched as a girl with long reddish brown hair with silver streaks ,holding hands with a tall tan guy, walk to the school. A couple feet from them was a girl that looked like the other girl but with brunette wavy hair. She talked to another tall tan guy.

He stared at the girls with an interpreting look.

He felt the branch shake a bit as a girl landed next to him. She had short purple hair and bright green eyes. She stared at the girls then looked at the man.

"Is that them?"

His eyes glowed bright blue as he grinned.

"Yes. Yes it is."

_Kit POV_

I sat next to Luna who was laughing with Paul. Instead of sitting with his friends he decided to sit with us. 

I rolled my eyes as they flirted and completely ignored me. The there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Jacob smiling at me.

"Oh hey Jacob!"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I grinned.

"No not at all."

He sat in the chair next to me.

"So I was wondering...do you maybe wanna hang out with me after school?"

I blinked and stared at him.

"Oh...um ya sure. What do you wanna do?"

Jake had a thoughtful look then smiled.

"How about ice skating?"

I smirked.

"Ice skating?"

He chuckled.

"Ya it should be fun!"

I smiled and nodded.

"OK."

"Alright so I'll pick you up around 5."

I grinned. A date with Jacob! Well he didn't say date. He said "hang out". But still it's something!

After school I ran straight to the car. I bounced up and down as Luna took her time to get to the car. Her and Paul walked together and talked animatedly. She kissed him and he went to hos truck and she pulled out her keys and unlocked the car.

I climbed in and so did she.

"Lets go!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down you still have two hours."

"Hey! You had your date. Now it's my turn!"

She smirked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wait I thought this wasn't a date."

"Well he didn't exactly say "date" but I'm sure it's something like a date. At least I hope."

"Don't worry you'll be getting laid by the end of the night."

I looked at her appalled.

"Luna!"

She laughed.

"JK!"

I rolled my eyes and we pulled into the driveway.

I jumped out and ran up to the front door. Luna walked behind me.

After I was showered and dressed in a white tank top, jean skirt and brown Uggs. My hair was in a ponytail and I wore the heart necklace my mom bought me for my sweet 16.

I sat on the a stool at the island in the kitchen as my mom did my make-up. Luna offered to do it but mom told her no because Luna's version of looking good is lots of eyeliner.

"Your gonna be perfect! Not too much where you would look like a tramp and not to little where you would look plain."

Luna sat on the counter and ate some chips.

"Ya don't want her looking like a whore or a prude."

I laughed and mom gave Luna a look.

"Luniana! Don't say things like that!"

Luna laughed.

"Oh mom I was joking. Calm down"

Mom rolled her eyes and put lip gloss on me. Dad came into the kitchen and got a beer. He looked at me and smirked.

"Hot date."

Before I could answer Luna hopped from the counter and shook her hips.

"Oh ya! His name is Jacob and he has a large package!"

"Luna! What the hell!"

She laughed and put the chips away.

"Sorry Kit. Couldn't help myself."

She walked out of the room and mom applied a little blush and stepped back and looked at me.

"Oh I must be magical if I could make two beautiful daughters!"

Dad wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey I helped!"

I laughed and heard a knock on the door. I jumped off the stool and ran to the door while yelling:

"You are not embarrassing me!"

I grabbed my jacket and threw it on the opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Jake stood there in a gray button up shirt and jeans. He grinned as he looked at me.

_Third POV_

Jake tried to make it so obvious as he looked Kit up and down. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. With her blue eyes and great figure. She smiled at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ready to go?"

Jake nodded and held out his hand. She took it and they walked to his car. The drive to the ice skating rink was nothing but Jake asking Kit questions and vice versa. He had to know everything about her. He did imprint on her after all. He wanted to know her. He wanted her to trust in him with everything.

Of course he couldn't just up and ask for that without an explanation. It wasn't the right time for that conversation.

They got to the rink and Jake got out of the car then walked around to open Kits door. She stepped out and they walked into the rink.

After getting their skates they were on the ice. Jake has never been ice skating. He didn't know why he offered to take her it just popped in his head. He did all he could not to hang onto the wall but it still happened. Kit laughed as he stumbled around the rink.

"Have you never been ice skating before?"

Jake shook his head.

"Nope. I suck huh?"

Kit was steady and cautious on the ice. But not clumsy like Jake.

"I'm sure there are worse. Besides it's your first time. My parents used to take me and Luna all the time when we were kids."

Jake smiled and let go of the wall. Kit held her hand out. He took it and Kit smiled at the warmth.

"Just don't go to fast and you won't fall."

They skated around the rink a couple of times. Then it happened.

Jake lost his balanced and his hand ripped out of Kit's as he fell right onto his bottom. Kit stopped and looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Jacob! Are you OK?"

Jake started laughing. Then Kit sighed in relief and laughed with him.

"Ya I'm fine."

Kit giggled and helped him up.

After about another hour of skating the got their shoes back on and walked out into the misty air. Kit put her hood up and looked at Jake.

"So what now?"

"Well there's a park right over there. Wanna go for a walk?"

Kit nodded and they walked, hand in hand, over to the park and took a trail.

"Thanks for coming with me. I had fun."

Jake squeezed her hand and Kit smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me."

They walked a bit then Jake stopped and Kit looked at him in curiosity.

"What is it?"

Jake looked at the sky.

"Check out the moon."

Kit looked up. The moon was a gold color and huge. It was so beautiful that Kit gasped.

"Wow..."

Jake stared at Kit. The moon made her hair shine and her eyes glow. She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's not the only beautiful thing."

Kit blushed and looked down. Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Kit put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Kit sighed and kissed back. Their lips moved together and Kit wound her arms around his neck.

The stars shone as Kit and Jacob kissed under the golden full moon.

_Whoo! Another chapter out of the way. Now the story is really gonna pick up and get exciting. So keep reading! :D _


	8. Surprise

_Hey hey hey! back with another chapter! I'm working on my Death Note fanfic as well but I've been needing to update this one. So you readers are lucky! BTW The Cullens will be involved in this story! They actually have a pretty big part. They will be coming in later_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the Ocs that appear in this story.**

Surprise

When you fall in love, nothing in the world matters. Love distracts us from the troubles and sadness's in our lives. But love can also blind us from the dangers.

_Third POV_

Two months have past since Luna and Paul started dating. Two months have past since Kit and Jacob started dating.

Two months can seem like a long time.

Paul and Luna were always touching. Making out between classes and being connected somehow never seemed to be enough.

Jacob and Kit were a bit more private with their physical relationship. They held hands down the hall and stole kisses now and then but that was it. Of course till their make out sessions in Kit's room came along.

But they were happy. Kit and Luna had finally found a place to fit in at school. Paul and Jacob's friends had welcomed them with open arms and bone crushing bear hugs.

Now they didn't dread coming to school everyday like before. In fact they couldn't there fast enough.

Little did they know that all of their happiness will soon be twisted and they will be dragged into a world they don't understand.

_Kit POV_

Jacob wasn't in school today. It probably wasn't anything to worry about but he was hardly absent. So I was worried. Paul was here, so Luna pretty much ignored me. As my classes dragged on I felt more empty. It was like someone scooped out half of my organs and body weight.

As I walked to lunch I shook my head to clear such thoughts. I already loved Jake but I didn't want to believe we were soul mates or something. It's only been 2 months and don't want to hope to only be disappointed in the end.

I walked into the lunch room and sat next to Luna at our usual table. She was fidgeting and looking around anxiously. I raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"Paul got a text from Jake and abruptly left class. I was hoping he'd come back for lunch but he hasn't."

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the table.

"That's strange. Jacob hasn't shown up at all today. What could be going on?"

Luna got a mischievous look in her eyes and grinned.

"Well lets go find them."

I stared at her.

"As in ditch? No way. You may not care about school but I do."

"Oh come on don't be such a princess."

I sighed.

"Fine! But lets try to be back before lunch ends."

I stood up and Luna laughed.

"Like that's possible."

We left the school and drove to the reservation. I drove up in front of Jake's house and parked. We got out and walked up to the front door. We knocked but no one answered. So we walked back to the car and I sighed.

"Well he's not home."

Luna was about to reply when we heard yelling. It was coming from the woods. I looked at Luna and we followed the voices. We came to a clearing and saw Jacob, Paul, Leah and Seth. Paul and Leah were arguing.

"Leah if you say one more thing, I swear I'll slap you into a tree!"

Paul was furious. He was trembling and had his fists clenched. Leah looked like she was also trembling and had her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"I don't care if you imprinted on her! She told everyone I was a lesbian! You need to get rid of her."

I looked over at Luna who had her eyes narrowed.

"Is she talking about you?"

"I think so. But I didn't tell people she was lesbian. I just told people she was a lesdyke."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes because that's any different or any better."

Luna chuckled and grinned.

"She told people I was a satanic cannibal. I had to return the favor."

I laughed quietly then looked back over at the scene in the clearing. Paul was in Leah's face now and Jacob was trying to separate them.

"Enough guys! You're gonna lose it!"

I wanted to go to Jacob. He looked worried about something. But I didn't think it would be a very good idea to interrupt.

"What do you think imprinting means?"

I looked at Luna confused.

"What?"

"Imprinting. Leah said it. She said "I don't care if you imprinted on her." What's imprinting?"

I shrugged and looked back when I heard a loud growl.

Paul was shaking. Really shaking. Like the start of a seizure. Inhuman growls rumbled in his chest. Luna gasped and moved like she was about to run out there but froze when it happened. Paul burst from his skin and clothing. Now stood a huge silver wolf. The wolf growled and ran at Leah. Before it attacked, Leah burst like Paul had and was now a light colored wolf. She met Paul's attack and both wolves were a blur of teeth and claws. From the corner of my eye I saw Luna run into the clearing.

"PAUL!"

I gasped and called out to her.

"LUNA NO!"

Jake was quick. He was in front of Luna in less of a second and had a hold of her. She struggled in his grip and kept screaming. The two wolves continued fighting. Luna screamed again.

"PAUL STOP!"

The silver wolf lost focus from the fight and stared at Luna. That gave Leah's wolf the perfect opportunity to get a hold of him. She pinned him to the ground and he snapped at her. I thought Paul was gonna lose until a black wolf burst into the clearing and forced himself between the two. He growled loudly and the two wolves immediately stopped fighting. They stared at him with their ears back and their heads lower. The black wolf looked back and forth between them then looked at Jake. Jake nodded and the three wolves headed into the trees. Paul's wolf hesitated and looked back at Luna. The expression on his face was completely human. He was worried. The black wolf snapped at him and Paul followed him into the forest. That was when Luna broke from Jake's hold and ran into the trees, in the opposite direction of the wolves. I stood there frozen. Jake turned his head toward my location.

"I know your there Kit."

I let out the breath I've been holding and slowly walked out from my hiding place. I kept my eyes on Jake as I stopped about 3 feet from him. He had concern all over his face and a bit of sadness which I'm guessing is because of my distance from him.

"I'm guessing you saw everything."

I kept my voice even.

"That would be a very good guess."

"Look I wanted to tell you but-"

I interrupted him.

"Are you one too?"

He nodded silently. I clenched my fists.

"How long?"

"About 2 years."

I narrowed my eyes.

"And you were gonna tell me about this when?"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I was waiting for the right time. It's not something you just tell on the first date. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Well Jacob I think something like this is pretty important to tell on the first date. I'm sure my reaction would have been a lot better then me finding out like this.

He looked down.

"You weren't supposed to be here."

"Well I am here! You weren't at school and you didn't answer any of my texts! I was worried. I thought something happened."

"I'm really sorry. But Leah was throwing a tantrum and since she's my responsibility I had to deal with it. But then she had to text Paul and tell him what she thought about Luna and it got out of hand."

"You could have told me!"

He glared at me.

"How was I gonna tell you that I'm a werewolf without you freaking out like you are now!"

I glared back. I hated being mad at him but this is big. He can't just hide something like this from me.

"Look Kit. I really am sorry. I just love you so much and I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Well it's too late for that."

I stormed out of the clearing and went back to my car. I didn't know where Luna was and I didn't really care. I was furious. I sped out of the reservation and went home.

_Luna's POV_

I sat on a boulder with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees. My mind was racing with what I've just seen. Paul. He's a werewolf. Why didn't he tell me. Didn't he trust me? I guess he thought I would be afraid of him. Now that I think about it, when I saw him turn into a wolf and fight with Leah, I wasn't scared of him. I was scared for him. I didn't want him to get hurt. I closed my eyes and thought about him as a wolf. How would this change things? I opened my eyes. It would change everything. Am I ready for that? I got off the boulder and walked around. My knee high black boots were covered in mud. I straightened my skirt and put my hair in a ponytail. I know one thing for sure. I love Paul so much. Nothing will change that. Not even him turning into a giant mutated dog.

I heard a branch snap and turned around quickly. Paul was standing there. He had on jean shorts and no shirt or shoes. He was breathing heavy and stared at me with so much worry in his eyes. He kept his distance and we stared at each other for about two minutes until I spoke.

"Why are you so far? I hate not being near you."

His expression relaxed and he slowly walked over to me. He gently wrapped his arms around me and I put mine around his neck. We just stood like that.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. It wasn't the way I wanted to tell you."

I just nodded and hid my face in his neck.

"I bet you weren't expecting that."

I laughed.

"Definitely not. At least your not some psychotic serial killer. You don't kill people right?"

He chuckled and it was so nice to hear.

"No we don't kill people. We protect them."

I looked up at him.

"From what?"

He stared at me and his expression hardened.

"Vampires."

I lifted and eyebrow.

"Vampires are real too?"

He nodded and I could tell he didn't like that. So I changed the subject.

"So what you don't need the full moon or anything.

He rolled his eyes.

"No. None of the werewolf myths apply to us."

"Well that's gay."

He laughed and we sat down on the boulder. He held my hand in his.

"How long have you been a werewolf."

"Well its been in my blood since I was born. But I didn't actually start going wolf till a couple years ago."

"You were born a werewolf?"

He nodded. I thought about this then brought up the question I've been wanting to ask.

"What's imprinting mean?"

He tensed and blinked.

"Oh. Um. Well...that one's hard to explain..."

I smirked and kissed his neck. He had and intake of breath.

"Do your best."

He chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"Well it's sort of like...finding your soul mate. Though it might not always be soul mate as in romantic. Like when you see that person. Your other half. Nothing else matters. All you want is to keep them safe and happy. They are everything."

I took this in. I'm his soul mate? My heart fluttered at the thought of that. God I sound like such a girly girl. But I can't help it.

"I see. So what do you mean it might not be romantic?"

He made an expression like he was thinking how to word what he was going to say next.

"Ok don't take this the wrong way. But we can imprint on babies too. Quil did last year. Except it's not like he's in love with her or anything gross and wrong like that. He's just like a big brother. He's got a very strong bond with her. He wants to protect her. When she gets old enough they can have a romantic relationship if that's what she wants. It's all up to the girls."

I nodded. A baby? Wow. But he said it's nothing pedofilistic. So it's not like they're some weird cult. Me and him have some strong bond. I could feel it too. Now even stronger now that I know what it is.

"So do you understand?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

He sighed in relief.

"Good."

I grinned and kissed him. He kissed back and held me tight. So this is it. Is he really the one I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with? I hope so. Nothing can change how I feel about him now.

_Whelp there's chapter 6. Will Kit ever forgive Jake? And will Luna stop being so girly? Find out in the next addition of Can't Fight the Moonlight. I'm such a nerd._


	9. Change

_Warning! Sexual content ahead! Don't worry its nothing to raunchy. I am so not ready to write lemons quite yet. But sexual actions are implied. So if you're innocent or are one of those people who don't believe in sex before marriage then turn back now. I warned ya. :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the Ocs!**

Change

_Kit's POV_

Maybe I was a little hard on Jacob. I guess telling someone you're a werewolf is kinda hard to do. I think I was just scared. Things were perfect already and now everything is changing. When your boyfriend's a werewolf there's no going back. I sat on my bed thinking through all of this. It's been a week since I've talked to Jacob. There were endless texts and voice mails on my phone from him. But I wanted to speak to him on my terms. When I was ready. The more time I spend away from him the bigger the gnawing in my stomach became. Like a nutrient I need is missing from my body. Could falling in love really have this big of an affect on me? I really did love Jacob. Being away from him hurt. I wanted to see him, run into his arms and apologize. I sighed and stood up. I opened my door and went out into the hall. My mom was just leaving her bedroom. When she saw me she smiled.

"Well hello stranger. It feels like forever since I've spoken to you."

I smiled. I've been so wrapped up with Jacob that I haven't spent anytime with my parents.

"Sorry."

Mom shook her head and stroked my hair.

"It's ok honey. You have a boyfriend. I know how it is."

She grinned, kissed my head then went downstairs. I put a lock of hair behind my ear and went downstairs as well. I went out the front door and to my car. Luna's car was gone meaning she was with Paul of course. I got in my car and started the engine. I sat there a minute longer to determine whether I really wanted to do this or not. The gnawing ached me more and I pulled out of the driveway and drove to La Push.

_Luna's POV_

Making out with Paul was the greatest thing ever. Literally. I've made out with plenty of guys. Ok that makes me sound like a whore. I'm not. Hell I'm still a virgin. It's just the way Paul holds me. No guy has ever held me like that. We laid on his bed going through many make-out sessions. Tangled up in each other, he pulled away and stared at me. His look was one of awe and want.

"I could do this all day."

I grinned wide.

"Well we got all day. It's Saturday. No school"

He chuckled and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes. His lips felt so good on my neck. I didn't want it to end. Then his hands started to unbutton my jeans. My eyes popped open and pushed on his chest a bit. He stopped and looked at me. Apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to, we won't."

I placed my hands on his face and stared at him. I didn't want to say no. I wanted him to keep going and never stop. But was I ready for this? I wasn't really the type for morals like marriage then sex. I think that if you're ready then you're ready. I looked into Paul's brown eyes. He was the only person I could see myself making love to. The only one I want to make love too. This is right. He is right. I smiled.

"I do want to. So don't stop."

He grinned and kissed me deeply. The rest of the day was wasted away as we melted into each others beings.

_Kit's POV_

I pulled up in front of Jacob's red house. I sighed and cut the engine then got out. I saw his car so I knew he was home. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and I looked down to see Jacob's father, Billy, in his wheelchair. I've met Billy on a couple of occasions whenever I came to Jacob's house. He was a kind man. He smiled at me.

"Hello Kit. Haven't seen you in awhile."

By the look in his eyes I could tell he knew the reason. I felt more guilty every second.

"Ya...well I'm here now. Is Jake home?"

Billy nodded and moved away from the door to let me in.

"Jacob!"

He wheeled into the kitchen and Jacob came out of his bedroom. He stopped when he saw me. His eyes widened a bit.

"Kit?"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey."

Billy sat at the table and looked at us. Jacob looked at his father. They shared some silent understanding then Billy nodded. Jacob sighed and walked over to me.

"I need to talk to you."

I nodded.

"Me too."

We walked out the door and into Jacob's garage. He sat on a stool and I sat on the other one next to him. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry Kit. For everything."

I smiled.

"I know. I forgive you. Actually I'm sorry for going off like that. It was wrong of me and I see that now."

Jake grinned and took my hand. I squeezed his and sighed at the warmth. I've missed it. His face turned serious. I looked at him.

"There's something else. I don't know how you'll take it. It's nothing bad. Actually it's the best thing to ever happen to me" He laughed. "It's ironic that I say that since I never wanted it to happen."

I looked at him curiously.

"Wanted what to happen?"

He sighed.

"I imprinted on you." He noticed my confused expression then continued. "It means you are the only person that matters to me. No other girl will ever matter. Only you. All I want is to make you happy and safe."

I stared at him.

"So like...I'm your mate?"

He laughed at my conclusion.

"Ya I guess you could put it that way."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well don't I get a choice in this?"

His eyes widened.

"Of course you do! It's not like I'm gonna force you to be with me. I mean if you wanna be with someone else then I won't fight you. As long as you're happy."

I heard sadness in his voice and put my arms around his neck and hugged.

"Of course I choose you. I'm sorry if I made you think differently. I was just trying to understand. Now I do."

That explains the aching. We have some bond that pulls me toward him. He put his arms around me and sighed.

"I've missed you so much Kit."

I kissed his cheek softly.

"I've missed you too Jake. More then you can imagine."

He smiled and kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed back. This is how things will stay. I'll make sure of it.

_Luna's POV_

I laid across Paul's chest grinning. Wow. Just wow. I felt his fingers trace down my naked back and I sighed in content. I said making out with Paul was the greatest thing ever. I was wrong. Sex with Paul was the greatest thing ever. Thinking back I realize my insecurities were stupid. We fit together perfectly. Everything was perfect. I felt him laugh then looked up at his face.

"What's so funny?"

He grinned and lifted his arm. In his hand was shredded fabric. Examining it I noticed that it was my shirt. I laughed.

"What did you do?"

"I guess I let my wolf side out a little."

I rolled my eyes and took the ruined shirt.

"What am I supposed to wear now?"

He smirked.

"One of my shirts."

I smirked with him and reached up and kissed him. I laid my head back down on his chest and listened to his heart. He ran his fingers through my hair and spoke softly.

"I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you too."

_Third POV_

Kit came home and opened the front door. She walked in and noticed a note on one of the end tables in the living room. She picked it up and read it.

_Girls, your father and I went to dinner and to see a movie. We want some private time so we won't be home tonight. There's some money for pizza on the counter. Love you. Mom_

Kit made a disgusted noise at the thought of her parents having "private time". She set the note down and took her coat off. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:30. She spent the whole day with Jacob. She smiled to herself and picked up the phone to order pizza. About 30 minutes later it arrived and she sat down to eat and watch TV. Luna came home and took her coat off. She sniffed and moaned.

"Oh thank you! I'm starving!"

Luna plopped on the couch next to Kit. She tried to steal a bite from Kit's pizza. Kit held it up.

"Hey! There's a whole pizza right there on the coffee table! Get your own!"

Luna laughed and grabbed a slice. She settled into the couch and her and her twin then sat and watched TV. It was just like old times. When they were younger their parents would stay out late at times. Luna and Kit had no patience for a babysitter so they babysat each other. They loved spending time together. Luna finished her second piece of pizza and smiled.

"So me and Paul screwed."

Kit choked on her soda and looked at Luna.

"Seriously? And screwed? Couldn't you use a better term?"

Luna shrugged.

"You know that's not in my nature. And yes we did."

Kit blinked.

"Wow. How was it?"

"Amazing!"

Luna sighed as she remembered the day. Kit rolled her eyes.

"I hope you used protection."

"Duh."

Kit laughed and they picked up their mess. Kit grabbed her coat.

"I'm going for a walk. Wanna go?"

Luna nodded and grabbed her coat. They walked out the door and onto the trail into the woods by their house. The forest looked so different at night. It was beautiful and alive. Kit pulled out a flashlight. Luna put her hands in her pockets and looked at Kit.

"So did you talk to Jacob today like you said you would?"

Kit nodded.

"Of course. We made up." She smiled. "He imprinted on me."

"I know. Paul told me."

Kit rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did."

"He imprinted on me."

Kit smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Who would've guessed we would be the soul mates for werewolves."

Luna laughed.

"I know right? It's hard to believe. But I'm glad it happened."

Kit stopped and looked around. She looked down and noticed they had strayed off the trail. She tried to find something familiar but all she could see were trees.

"Um Luna...where are we?"

Luna looked around.

"Uh I don't know?"

Kit sighed.

"Great we're lost!"

"Calm down. We're not lost."

There was a snapping of branches and Kit jumped and looked around quickly.

"What was that?"

Luna paled and squinted her eyes in the darkness.

"An animal?"

"Well lets not find out if it is. We should turn around and go the other way."

They turned around and there was a rush of wind. Luna was whipped to the ground and dragged away. She screamed and Kit turned towards where she was standing.

"LUNA!"

"KIT!"

Kit saw movement then ran towards it. She stopped and listened. She could hear Luna's screams and a growling. She kept running. She fell back as she ran into something. She looked up to see Luna reach down to her.

"It's behind me! Get up!"

Luna was yanked back and thrown in the air like a rag doll. Kit backed up and stared wide eyed. A huge animal stood above Luna. Kit stared at it in horror. It looked like a huge wolf. Could it be from Jacob's pack? The more Kit looked at it the more she realized that it wasn't at all like Jacob. It's ears were longer and it's paws were bigger. It had bright yellow eyes. It stared right back at Kit. It's expression was almost human. It growled a low growl then bit into Luna's shoulder. Luna screamed in agony.

"Luna! Leave her alone!"

Kit grabbed a large rock and stood up. She ran towards Luna and the wolf and bashed the rock into the wolf's head. The wolf yelped and jumped back. Kit helped Luna up and they ran through the trees. Luna stumbled on the way and Kit helped her up. They made it to their house and ran through the door. Kit slammed it closed and locked it. Luna stumbled to the couch and laid on it. Kit ran over to her. She was covered in blood that was flowing from the wound on her shoulder. Luna took in startled gasps and took off her coat and put it on the bite.

"What the fuck was that!"

"I don't know maybe a dog."

"Big fucking dog! That was no dog!"

Kit put her hand to her forehead and put pressure on Luna's shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

"I know. I think it was a werewolf."

Luna looked at her with wide eyes. She was shaking badly and Kit didn't know how she was sitting up.

"Like Jake and Paul?"

Kit shook her head.

"No it was different. Look we need to go to the hospital."

Luna shook her head.

"No we can't. I'm not gonna deal with that."

"Luna."

"Let's go to the Cullen's. I mean to see Dr. Carlisle. Besides they're vampires. I'm sure they'll know how to deal with this better the some hospital."

Kit stared at her.

"Vampires?"

Luna just nodded. Kit sighed and thought about the pros and cons of taking her bleeding sister to a house full of vampires. She decided to stick with the pros and helped her sister to the car.

As Kit pulled out of the driveway and man with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes stood in the forest next to their house. He stared as the car drove out of sight. Blood covered his mouth and was all down his bare chest. His muscles twitched like he was about to change form. Or already had. The girl with purple hair came up next to him.

"You let them get away. Now they are going to the vampires for protection. This has not been your lucky day."

She smirked at him and he just kept staring at the empty road.

"I didn't plan on finishing them. In fact I'm happy they got away. Though I am upset that only one got bitten. Oh well. It's only a matter of time before she turns on her sister. Then they will have nowhere to go."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"But to us?"

The man narrowed his eyes.

"To me."

_Luna's POV_

The tremors wouldn't stop. They shook my whole body. My vision blurred and I tried to stay conscious. I was vaguely aware when Kit would curse because she couldn't find the Cullen's house. When we finally got there I had already started puking blood. My head throbbed and it felt like something was trying to claw it's way out of me. Kit stopped the car and got out. I heard her feet against gravel as she came over to my side. She swung the door open and helped me out. I leaned against her as we went to the door. She banged on the front door and I swayed a bit.

"Luna. Stay with me."

I nodded weakly and the front door opened. That's when I lost it. I felt a rush of air as my body hit the ground. My sister screaming my name. Then blackness.

_Kit's POV_

"LUNA!"

Luna toppled over to the ground and wouldn't open her eyes. A girl with short spiky black hair rushed out and picked Luna up and rushed her inside. At first I wanted to question how this tiny girl who looks about 4 feet tall and 90 pounds could lift my sister, but then I remembered that she was a vampire. The girl ran up the stairs faster then any human and I followed as fast as I could. I came to a bedroom where there was already hospital equipment set up. A man with blonde hair was helping the girl with Luna. He was extremely handsome. Like movie star handsome. I stared at him and the girl and noticed that the only resemblance they had were their bright golden eyes and pale skin.

"Thank you Alice. I can take it from here."

The girl, Alice, nodded and smiled at me kindly as she left the room. I stared as the man removed the coat from Luna's bite. He started to clean the wound as another woman came in. She had wavy caramel brown hair and a kind face. She brought in some bandages. She helped the man clean the wound and set some medical tools out.

"Will she be alright Carlisle?"

Carlisle got a needle and stitches.

"We'll see."

"Please you have to help her!"

Carlisle looked at me like he just realized I was there.

"I'll do everything I can. Esme please take Ms. Morrow downstairs."

Esme nodded and led me out of the room. I hesitantly followed her down the large staircase. She led me to a couch and I sat down. I looked over and saw Alice was in the corner talking silently to a boy with honey blonde hair. He was very tense and listened quietly to her. Esme claimed my attention.

"Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head.

"I just want my sister to be alright."

Esme smiled warmly and sat down next to me. She put a cold arm around my shoulders.

"She will be. My husband is excellent at what he does. By the way my name is Esme Cullen. You've probably heard of my husband Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Alice took the blonde guy by the hand and they went upstairs.

"That was our daughter Alice and son Jasper."

I listened to her numbly. Is Luna ok? The front door opened and a boy about my age with messy bronze hair came in. Behind him came another person about my age. She was a girl with long brown hair. In her arms was a small child. A girl that was about 4 or 5 and had long curly hair the same color as the boy's. The boy came over and looked at Esme.

"Alice called. She told me that somethings happened."

Esme nodded and stood up. She went into the kitchen with the boy. The girl walked over with the child and sat in a chair. The child put her hand to the girl's cheek and looked at me curiously. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Bella. This is my daughter Renesmee."

"She's your daughter?"

Bella laughed and nodded.

"Yes. I had her a year ago."

I stared at Renesmee. She kept patting her mother's cheek.

"There's no way she's a year."

"Well from what my husband told me, you know about werewolves and vampires."

I nodded and she smiled.

"Then you are aware that we are vampires?"

"I actually just learned that tonight. But ya."

"You're pretty calm for someone who just discovered the existence of vampires."

I shrugged.

"I freaked out enough when I learned about werewolves."

She laughed.

"So the story Jacob told me was true..."

"You know Jacob?"

Bella smiled and Renesmee sighed. Bella rubbed her back to calm her.

"He's my best friend. I was surprised when he came over to tell me that we were still best friends and always will be. Because he met you. Kit."

I stared at her in surprise. Then the boy, I'm assuming was Bella's husband, came out of the kitchen with Esme.

"Kit. You can go upstairs now."

I stared at him.

"How do you... you know what, never mind."

I shook my head and went upstairs. I went into the room. Luna was gripping the sheets but had her eyes closed. Carlisle was taking blood from her. He looked up when I came in.

"Kit please sit down."

I sat in a chair next to the bed and looked at him.

"Well I got the bleeding to stop. I was about to stitch the wound when it started healing itself."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Healing itself?"

Carlisle nodded then the bronze haired boy came in.

"Do you really think so?"

I looked at him confused then realized he was talking to Carlisle. But Carlisle didn't say anything. Carlisle nodded and had a grim expression.

"Can't you smell it on her? I already washed her completely down. But the scent is still there and the rate the bite is healing? There's only one explanation."

I started to get impatient.

"What are you talking about?"

Carlisle looked at me.

"I believe your sister is becoming a werewolf."


	10. Things Will Never Be the Same

_Omg! I'm back! I am sooooo sorry. See what happened was, I started college so I was busy and then my computer died of computer aids. But I got a new one! So now I can update! :D Btw we used our own version of werewolves in this. So if you don't like it then too bad._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the Ocs.**

Things Will Never Be the Same

_Luna POV_

Pain. That's all I felt. It ate away at me. It was as if someone was taking all of my muscles and stretching them. Cramping was all over my body. I curled into myself and gripped the sheets of the bed I was in. My muscles screamed at me. I heard voices from downstairs. My name was in the conversation. Wait I how could I hear the conversation? There was a loud car horn and I covered my ears. I could hear everything. My head throbbed and I felt like I was about to puke. I slowly forced myself to sit up. I crawled out of the bed and staggered to the window. When I opened my eyes everything seemed brighter and clearer. It was terrifying.

More noises from around me invaded my ears. I yelled out and the last thing I remember was the sound of glass breaking and the cold wind as I fell to the ground.

_Kit POV_

"How could my sister be turning into a werewolf?"

Carlisle stood next to the piano with his wife. Bella had taken Renesmee back to their house. Two other Cullen's had come home, Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie gave me a dirty look and threw a fit because Carlisle is treating someone who is turning into a "mutt." Emmett, her husband, just had a huge grin on his face and asked me if I tripped a lot.

The feeling of wanting to run from these vampires just grew stronger the longer I stayed here.

Carlisle sighed.

"Like vampires, werewolves can turn humans. They have a sort of chemical in their DNA that can pass on the gene through bite or breeding. I had studied them when I was with some vampires in Italy for a time. I found them very interesting."

"What does that mean for Luna?"

"The gene will spread and she will change. She probably won't change fully tonight but she will suffer some symptoms."

I swallowed and tried to avoid biting my nails.

"Will she change during the full moon?"

"From what I've seen the Children of the Moon don't need the full moon to change. Though they always change during it."

"She's gonna be a monster isn't she?"

The room was silent. I felt that was what answered my question. My sister will never be the same again.

Rosalie scoffed.

"Of course she will be a monster. Real werewolves aren't anything like those mutts down at La Push. In fact they are like puppies compared to the real thing. Werewolves have no control of themselves. All they will ever want is meat. And to kill."

Esme shot her a look.

"Rose. Enough."

I shook my head.

"No it's fine. I need to hear this."

Carlisle was about to say something but was interrupted by crashing sound from upstairs. My eyes widened.

"Luna."

I ran upstairs but the vampires were much faster. By the time I got to the room they were already jumping out the broken window. Esme was waiting for me.

"You stay here. We will find her. I'm sure she couldn't of gotten far in her condition."

She smiled at me and gracefully jumped out the window.

I numbly sat on the bed. The sheets were strewn all over the floor. There was also what appeared to be scratch marks. What was happening to my sister? I have to stop it. Is there a way? There's gotta be a cure. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of the only person I could rely on besides my sister.

_Third POV_

Jacob flipped through the channels on his TV. It was 2 in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He wanted to see Kit but she told him they could hang out tomorrow at noon. He smiled at the thought of seeing her beautiful face.

His fantasies were interrupted when Paul bursted through his front door.

"Jake I'm flipping out! Luna hasn't texted me back in 2 hours. So I went to her house, there was blood everywhere and the house was empty. And it was Luna's blood!"

He pulled on his hair and paced the room. Jacob stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Calm down!"

Paul glared angrily at him.

"Calm down? My girlfriend could be hurt somewhere and you want me to calm down?"

"Look I'll call Kit and see what's up."

As he pulled his phone out it started ringing. He looked at the screen and saw Kit's name. He looked up at Paul then answered the phone.

"Kit?"

He listened intently. His eyes widened as Kit talked. Paul watched him with a worried look.

"Ok Kit we're on our way."

He hung up and looked at Paul.

"Luna was attacked."

Paul snarled.

"Where is she?"

Jake sighed.

"Kit doesn't know. She took her to the Cullen's so Carlisle would treat her. But Luna jumped out the window and took off.

Paul paled then turned around quickly and stormed out the door. Jake followed but as soon as he got outside Paul was already shifting and running into the woods. Jake sighed and got onto his motorcycle. He revved it up then sped down the highway to the Cullen's.

_Luna POV_

Why is this happening? I doubled over as more pain rushed through my body. I felt the lapping of cold water over my skin. I had ran to a pond somewhere in the forest. I knew the Cullen's had come after me but I lost them a couple of miles back. Now I lay half in a pond with my arms around my torso and my knees to my chest.

I ran faster then any human through the forest then had to stop when the pain started again. So this is what turning into a werewolf feels like. I knew that's what it was. I was becoming a werewolf. But something told me it wasn't gonna be like my fantasies of being one with Paul. I won't be his kind. I thought back to the monster that attacked me and shuddered.

The pain slowly drifted from my body and I lay there numbly. The stars shone through the trees and a cold breeze blew over me but I couldn't feel cold. In fact my body felt very warm. I slowly got to my feet and observed my surroundings. I had no idea where I was. There was a snap of a branch behind me and I whipped around. A snarl ripped through me and I stared at the person in front of me. He was a man who looked to be a couple of years older than me. He had spiky black hair that stuck out in all directions and bright blue eyes. He smiled kindly.

"It's very confusing at first but you get used to it."

"Who are you?"

He crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell me now."

He chuckled.

"In time."

He slowly backed into the trees and as I was gonna go after him, there were footsteps behind me.

"Luna!"

I turned and was greeted by Paul crushing me into him.

A rush of emotion went through me and I held onto him for dear life and cried into his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"Thank God."

I breathed in his scent which was stronger than ever. I could actually smell the wolf on him. It was nice.

"Paul. I'm so scared. Somethings happening to me."

He looked down at me.

"I know. I can smell it."

I just nodded and he kissed me. When we broke the kiss he crushed me to him again.

"We'll figure this out."

_Kit POV_

When Jake came into the room I ran into his arms.

"What took you so long?"

He chuckled.

"I went about 10 miles over the speed limit."

I looked up at him.

"Luna's really sick. The animal that attacked her, it was a werewolf. But not like you. Carlisle says that she's gonna lose control."

I felt tears building up and Jake stroked my face.

"It's gonna be ok. I'm sure the Cullen's will find a way to fix this. There's gotta be a cure or something."

I nodded.

"That's what I was thinking. Carlisle said he studied them a lot maybe he knows."

"I don't think he ever studied the idea of a cure though."

We turned to see Edward and Bella in the doorway. Jake nodded at him.

"Edward."

"Hello Jacob."

Bella came in and hugged Jake. He returned it and smiled.

"Hey Bells."

She smiled then went back over to Edward. They held hands and Edward gestured for us to follow.

We went downstairs to the living room. The rest of the Cullen's were there and sitting on the couch was Luna and Paul. I gasped and ran to Luna. She stood up and we wrapped our arms around each other. We stood there like that crying.

"Oh my God Luna! Are you ok? Where were you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just freaking out."

I nodded and she sat back down. Paul wrapped his arms protectively around her. I looked at Carlisle.

"What can we do?"

Carlisle stared at me and sighed.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."

We went home later that night and got the blood cleaned up. Paul and Jake insisted on staying with us. I was too tired to disagree. I'll just deal with my parents in the morning. Me and Jake curled up in my bed. His warm arms were wrapped around me. I fell asleep quickly and soon the dreams came.

_I was in an empty house with all of the windows boarded up. I couldn't find a way out. In the corner of my eyes I could see someone watching me, but every time I turned to look they were gone. I came to a door and opened it. There were stairs that led down. I walked down them and came to a large room. It sort of looked like a torture room. There were weapons hanging on the wall and various cages and chains everywhere. There were a set of shackles on the wall and in them was Luna. She hung by her wrists and had her head down. Her hair flowed over her face. There was a puddle of blood at her feet. She slowly looked up at me. Her eyes were bright yellow. She grinned and all of her teeth were sharpened. The chains suddenly disappeared and she ran at me._

My eyes snapped open and I looked around quickly. Jacob was breathing steadily at my side. A gray morning light shone through the window. I sighed and sat up. My phone blinked indicating I had a new voice mail. I picked it up to check it.

"Hi honey it's mom! I'm just calling to tell you that your father and I won't be coming home for about a week. Something unexpected came up and his work is sending him to New York. I decided to go with him and keep him company. We'll send some money for food. Love you!"

I hung up my phone and sighed in relief. A week. Hopefully that's all the time we need to find a cure and get Luna back to normal. Hope is all we have right now.


End file.
